1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printing apparatus and, in particular, to a portable printer for producing print media for portable computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
The advances in portable computers, and communication technologies have lead to an increase in mobility. With this increase in mobility, there is a need to quickly print out documents from portable computers, such as laptop computers, wherever the user is located. For example, the user may be at a location where there is limited working space or at a location where there is no access to an external power source for operating the portable printer. Some portable printers are too bulky or heavy for carrying with the laptop computer. Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a portable printer that is lightweight, battery-operated, uses limited working space, and is conveniently available to print documents from a laptop computer wherever the user is located.
Thus, a portable printer solving the aforementioned problems is desired.